Darla
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Cuarta parte de la saga "Historias de Vampiros"! Darla ha vuelto, aunque no por mucho tiempo... ¿O sí? ¿Qué será capaz de hacer Federico por hablar con la vampiresa creadora de Ángelus?
1. Primera Parte

"**DARLA"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**PRIMERA PARTE**

Dicen que cuando cae el sol, Mallorca es uno de los mejores lugares del mundo para estar.

Se trata de una isla, situada al este de España… Un sitio turístico con playas, lugares arqueológicos y unos cuantos pub's, discotecas y demás. Un sitio con una vida nocturna fascinante que atrae enseguida tanto a turistas como a los lugareños, de una manera irresistible…

…Y a los vampiros también…

El lector me recordará, supongo. Saben que soy un vampiro con alma, creado por Drusilla… un vampiro que busca, a modo de peregrinaje, la respuesta a sus más grandes dudas… a sus más grandes misterios: _**¿Por qué existo? ¿Por qué no perdí mi alma al convertirme en un ser de la noche? **_

Este peregrinaje me llevó a hacer un largo recorrido… Un recorrido que me condujo a Sunnydale, un pequeño pueblo de California, donde entrevisté al vampiro Spike, y luego, hasta la misma ciudad de Los Ángeles, en donde conocí a Ángel, el primer vampiro con alma del mundo…*

***(Para mas datos sobre esto, vease mis anteriores fanfics "Drusilla", "William, el Sangriento" y "Ángelus, el Terrible", todos publicados en esta misma pagina. Nota del autor) **

En todos estos casos, viví experiencias únicas. Conocí a nuevos amigos y lamentablemente, con todo el dolor de esa alma humana que nunca me abandonó cuando me convertí en el ser que soy, tuve que dar muerte a mi creadora.

Después de esa infructuosa búsqueda de respuestas, después de ese largo andar, finalmente llegué a un callejón sin salida… un callejón que no parecía darme mas opciones de las que buscaba.

No había respuestas para mis preguntas. Me fui de Los Ángeles decidido a recorrer el mundo en su búsqueda, utilizando para eso todas mis habilidades de vampiro… pero no parecía haber mucha luz detrás de este enigma sin aparente solución.

…Eso si descontamos aquella alucinante visión que me asaltó unos días antes de irme de L.A…

Mis lectores lo recordaran. Fue una visión alucinante y borrosa, una aparición fantasmal, que se me mostró a medias, revelándoseme como el mismo demonio… como el Diablo… Mefistófeles…

A pesar de que aquella aparición juro que volveríamos a vernos… que lo susurró antes de dejarme, lo cierto es que hasta el momento, **no ha hecho acto de presencia en mi vida nocturna, sumiéndome en un halo de más incertidumbres y temores. **

No tengo dudas respecto que quizás nos veríamos finalmente, en el futuro, pero de momento, esta nueva historia que van a leer nada tiene que ver con ese misterioso ser mítico que se me apareció… no…

No se confundan. Con esta historia, planeo que este sea mi cuarto libro sobre vampiros. Ya saben que los anteriores estaban dedicados a Dru, a Spike y a Ángel… más, este es diferente, ya que esta dedicado a la vampiresa que ha iniciado muchas de las anteriores historias, a su modo, o que ha sido el nexo entre ellas…

**Me refiero a Darla. **

Si, sé que muchos de ustedes se preguntaran: _"¿Pero como es posible que escribas sobre Darla? ¿Ella no esta muerta?" _

En efecto. El lector sabe que Darla esta muerta… Saben que ella sacrifico su vida para traer al mundo a un niño especial, que se convertiría en el hijo de Ángel.

Pero yo quería conocer su historia. Había sabido de boca de los otros cosas sobre ella, pero yo quería mas… **quería saber de su propia boca la historia de su vida… plasmarla en un libro. **

Ahora, el único inconveniente (pequeño, por cierto) era que Darla **estaba muerta**.

Un inconveniente que pronto seria subsanado… o eso esperaba.

* * *

Volviendo al principio del relato, me encontraba yo alojado en Mallorca, el primer lugar al que acudí después de abandonar USA…

Me hospedaba en una bonita casa que alquilé, en una zona cercana a una playa. Una casa elegante y convenientemente amueblada para mi comodidad y con un balcón que daba al mar… balcón al que solía asomarme cuando el sol desaparecía por completo del cielo y sus mortíferos rayos no podían herirme, para contemplar el soñador mar y las estrellas, suspirando silenciosamente en mi soledad.

Siguiendo los consejos de mis dos amigos vampiros (Spike y Ángel) yo ya no me alimentaba directamente de seres humanos. El dolor que me producía cegar vidas se había terminado y solucionado al proveerme de sangre de animal para aplacar mi sed sobrenatural… evitando de esa manera, incluso, atraer sobre mi la atención incomoda de los mortales que me rodeaban.

Aquello funcionaba, más, no del todo. Todavía se volvían para mirarme cuando pasaba. Esto era debido a la palidez extrema de mi piel y al color de mis ojos… signos evidentes de mi naturaleza sobrehumana.

Aun así, nunca vi mi vida preternatural amenazada. Nadie me molesto en el tiempo en que me instalé en Mallorca… ni humanos ni vampiros, ya que los de mi especie aprendieron que lo mejor seria no cruzarse conmigo.

Yo era una suerte de paria entre los nuestros. No solo por ser un vampiro con alma, sino por ser una cosa extraña… A sus ojos, yo era "raro".

Eso me beneficio en extremo…

Cuando nadie te amenaza, vives bien… al menos, lo bien que un vampiro puede vivir.

Aquella noche en especial, cuando se inicio todo (o cuando, digamos, quiero introducirlos a ustedes en el relato) me encontraba yo sentado en mi balcón, mirando las estrellas como de costumbre, cuando tocaron a mi puerta…

Sonreí, ya que sabía quien era. Esperaba visitas esa noche y una visita muy especial.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me encamine a la puerta. Al abrirla, una joven mujer, un tanto mayor que yo, de pelo rojo como el fuego, ojos pintados y vestida de manera exótica, me recibió con una de sus clásicas miradas de asombro…

-¡Niño! ¡Mira que cambiado estas!- fueron sus primeras palabras.

Me reí ante aquel comentario y la abracé. Ella definitivamente no podía creer que aquel muchacho pálido y con ojos blanco-celeste que la miraban, era yo.

No quiero criticarla, ya que Nuria era una de mis pocas mejores amigas… y lo que la hacía mucho más especial, era que Nuria era la clave para esta nueva historia…

…**Nuria era una bruja…**

-¿Cómo esta mi bruja favorita?- dije, invitándola a pasar y a sentarse.

-Pues aquí me tienes, chaval- dijo, con su acento irresistiblemente español- Que me has dejado sin palabras, joder, tío…- suspiró, de manera exagerada- ¿Cómo demonios le haces esto a tu amiga, cabron? ¡Desapareces meses enteros de la faz de la Tierra y cuando te vuelvo a ver, te encuentro así! **¿Me vas a explicar que diablos te pasó? **

Sonreí, en silencio.

-Nuria… Si supieras…

-Ni falta hace que me lo digas- confesó- Apenas te vi lo supe… o lo sé…

-Nunca te fallan los poderes, ¿eh?

El rostro de mi amiga española se ensombreció un poco.

-Tú no estas vivo- dijo.

-No… en parte, no lo estoy… y esa es una de las tantas cosas que tengo que contarte esta noche… a parte de una petición especial que voy a hacerte…

* * *

Conocí a Nuria hará cosa de dos años atrás.

Ella estaba de paso por la Argentina. Nos encontramos casi por accidente en el interior de un local esotérico, donde ella había ido a comprarse un par de viejo tomos raídos de brujería.

En mi afán de saber y contar historias relacionadas con el ocultismo, entablé una interesantísima charla con ella y, minutos después, me hallaba sentado en el living de su casa, oyendo todo el relato sin pormenores de su vida...

Nuria era bruja. Había adquirido esta habilidad de nacimiento. Todas las mujeres de su familia eran hechiceras según ella, y el indicativo de que así era, estaba en el cabello rojo…

Todas las niñas nacidas en su familia tenían este peculiar rasgo. Era la señal de que aquella se convertiría, en el futuro, en la portadora del poder mágico.

Nuria me contó como le fue revelado aquel hecho. Me contó de cómo sus poderes surgieron a la temprana edad de 13 años y luego, como su madre le había revelado el "estigma" familiar. Después me relató los pormenores de su vida hasta la actualidad, en los que se perfeccionó merced de ingresar a un "Coven" (Aquelarre) de otras brujas mas expertas de su familia.

Actualmente, Nuria había aprendido solo lo que los antiguos magos y hechiceros saben.

Entre sus múltiples habilidades, estaba la de poder evocar a los muertos. Ella poseía el poder concreto de llamar del Mas Allá a las sombras de los fallecidos, a los espíritus de aquellos que erraban en el Otro Lado y que deseaban comunicarse con los vivos.

Muchos llamarían a Nuria una "médium" y lo cierto es que lo era. Justamente por aquel talento, mi vieja amiga seria la que me ayudaría en la difícil empresa que me proponía llevar a cabo...

**Convocar al espíritu de Darla. **

Nuria escuchó el largo relato de mi transformación en vampiro de mi propia boca.

Se mantuvo firme en todo momento y nunca dudó de mis palabras, a pesar de que cualquier otro individuo, en su situación, hubiera creído que yo estaba loco.

Para apoyarme, le mostré los anteriores libros publicados sobre los otros vampiros que yo había entrevistado. Ella se dedico lánguidamente a mirar las tapas impresas de dichos volúmenes, analizándolos de la única manera que una persona dotada de varios poderes extra-humanos podría hacer.

Cuando finalicé el extenso recuento, ella suspiró largo y tendido, y me miró en el más completo silencio.

-Vaya… Que te has metido hasta la medula en un lío terrible, ¿eh?- dijo, al final.

Sonreí tristemente y asentí.

-No me cabe ninguna duda de que eres un vampiro- siguió diciéndome, mirándome con sus bellos ojos color verde esmeralda- Pero que no me explico lo del alma…

-Todo mundo dice lo mismo.

-Según lo que yo sé de los vampiros… cuando se convierten en eso, pierden el alma- aseguró- ¿Cómo puede ser que tú no?

-Admito que tengo más dudas que respuestas… No tengo ni idea de cómo pasó. No es que me queje, claro… He visto como son los otros vampiros… Los que no tienen alma…

-Ya… Te entiendo.

-…Y después esta el asunto ese de mi visión… la aparición extraña de ese ser que dijo ser…

Nuria me interrumpió bruscamente con un gesto de sus manos.

-No, no, ni me lo menciones- pidió.

-Perdón.

-Que va… Es solo que… ya sabes… a _**"ese"**_ nunca hay que mencionarlo. Es de mala suerte.

Nuria se refería al Diablo. Como recordaran, esa fue la aparición que se me presentó un tiempo antes de abandonar Los Ángeles y Estados Unidos.

-Bueno, amigo… El hecho es que te has metido en un lío enorme… ¿Eres conciente de eso, no?

-Totalmente.

-Pues… ¿Y que vas a hacer? Digo… ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

-Bueno…- me encogí de hombros- La verdad es que seguir con mi búsqueda… tal vez mas adelante tenga respuestas a este asuntito… ahora, la cosa es otra… Nuria, me comuniqué contigo porque eres la única que puede darme una mano con algo que se me ocurrió y que quiero desesperadamente.

-Habla, pues… Me tienes intrigada.

Asentí. Le señale los 3 libros que había escrito anteriormente, antes de empezar a hablar.

-Como te expliqué, esos libros que escribí están basados en vampiros de verdad… En sus historias. Digamos que me empeciné con esto… estoy metido hasta el cuello- suspire, sonriendo- Todos me han contado sus existencias y una parte de todos existe en mi… pero hay otra vampiresa de la que quisiera escuchar su historia… una muy especial que todavía me falta entrevistar para dar al mundo a conocer **completa** la historia de este grupo especial de verdaderos vampiros.

-Suena interesante… ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto?

-Mucho, Nuria, **mucho**… Esta vampiro en cuestión, hace tiempo que esta muerta… Lo que, como comprenderás, imposibilita muchísimo que yo vaya a preguntarle cosas acerca de su vida.

Mi amiga hechicera se puso de pie, con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa.

-Tú quieres que convoque al espíritu de esa vampiresa, ¿verdad?- me preguntó.

-Que perceptiva- bromee.

Lamentablemente, Nuria no se lo tomo tan a la ligera.

-¿¡Que te has vuelto loco!?- exclamó.

-Nuria, por favor…- supliqué- **¡Eres la única que puede ayudarme!** Tus poderes te permiten conectarte con los fantasmas… con los muertos… Te necesito.

-¡Pero no! ¿No entiendes lo que me pides?

-Explícate.

-¡Me estas pidiendo que llame a la Tierra a la sombra de una vampiresa! ¿Crees que es algo sencillo? ¿Algo común? No… Tú estas loco, chaval.

-Nuria, por favor… ¡Te repito que eres la **única** que puede hacerlo!

-No.

-Si no acudía a ti, ¿con quien iría? Eres la única persona que conozco que sabe como hacerlo.

Mis palabras transmitían sentimientos verdaderos, pero Nuria no quería saber nada con aquello. Exasperada, se puso a pasear de un lado a otro por la habitación, haciendo gestos grandilocuentes con sus manos, de una manera graciosísima.

-Que estas loco, joder- decía, haciendo mucho hincapié en su acento español- ¿Qué no sabes la clase de peligros que hay en lo que me pides? ¿Te piensas que hablar con los muertos y más, con esa clase de espíritus es algo sencillo? ¡Demonios, que no lo es!

-Pero…

-Cuando llamas a un ánima a la Tierra, que como que te expones a cientos de peligros, tonto- me informó- Los muertos… los verdaderos fantasmas… no son tan débiles como crees. Existen muchas clases de espíritus… ¿Y tú quieres que te traiga al de una vampiresa?

-Nuria, por favor… ¡Es la única forma que conozco para hablar con ella! Darla esta muerta… pero falleció arrepentida del mal que cometió. No creo que ahora sea mala, ni que sufra…

Mi amiga hechicera sonrió irónicamente.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Eso creo.

-Aprende esto, amigo mío: **nada es seguro**. Y más, cuando se trata de espíritus…

-Nuria, ya no sé que decirte, pero si me tengo que poner de rodillas…- dije y ya me disponía a arrodillarme ante ella.

-No, no, no… ¿Qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-¿Vas a ayudarme?

-Ay… ¡Pues que eres cabeza dura!- se quejó y sonrió- Claro que lo haré…

Desbordando de la alegría, la abracé.

-¡Despacio, tonto! ¡Qué tienes mucha fuerza y me vas a quebrar las costillas!- dijo, sin aire.

-Perdón…- me disculpé y la solté. Era verdad. Había veces que me olvidaba de controlar mi fuerza vampirica.

-Bueno, chaval… a ver… Necesitare algunas cosas para hacer el contacto- dijo, desplomándose en un sillón.

-Dime que necesitas.

-Primero, velas… Gran cantidad… Las tienes que poner por toda la sala… Segundo, me cierras todas las puertas y ventanas… ¡No sea que una corriente de aire o un ruido de afuera me desconcentre el contacto con el Plano Astral!

-Considéralo hecho.

-No he terminado… Tercero, me tienes que dar algo que le haya pertenecido a la que quieres llamar… Tiene que ser una prenda intima, un objeto que apreciara mucho…

En este punto, sabia que aquello era necesario para convocar al espíritu. Tragando saliva, saqué de un pequeño cajón un objeto que convenientemente "tome prestado" (si, lo robe) de mi visita a Los Ángeles, sin que Ángel ni los otros lo supieran…

…Un collar…

-Esto era de Darla- dije, poniéndoselo en las manos a Nuria- Ángel lo conservaba entre sus cosas… Es lo que le quedo de ella después de su muerte.

-Si… servirá…

-¿Eso es todo?

-Una cosa mas, amigo…

-¿Qué?

-Necesito alcohol… Ron… Una botella del mejor Ron que tengas o puedas conseguir.

-¿Es necesario para el ritual?- inquirí, confundido.

-¡Que va! ¡Es para mi gargüero!- exclamó, riéndose- ¡Qué eres cabron! Me invitas a tu casa y no me das algo de beber. ¡Me muero de sed!

* * *

Una hora después, estaba todo listo.

La habitación se hallaba cerrada completamente. Puertas y ventanas habían sido trancadas de acuerdo con lo que mi amiga había indicado.

Aparte de eso, la gran cantidad de velas encendidas iluminaba por si sola la estancia, por lo que la luz eléctrica fue innecesaria. De repente, en mitad de esa penumbra, me sentí como en algún siglo lejano y pasado, cuando todavía la electricidad no se había descubierto como fuente de iluminación.

Sentí una punzada de melancolía. Por un instante, el recuerdo de mi creadora, de la vampiresa que me había hecho el ser que era, se me vino a la memoria…

-Hey… ¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Nuria, sacándome de mis ensueños.

-Si, estoy bien… Hagámoslo- dije, suspirando.

Nuria se colocó entonces delante de una mesa redonda que conseguí para el ritual. Con un gesto, me indico que yo me sentara delante de ella y enlazara sus manos con la mías. Antes de eso, coloque en la mesa un pequeño objeto metálico, con cinta preparada por las dudas.

-¿Qué es eso?- me preguntó, señalándolo.

-Mi grabador… Es para cuando ella aparezca… Si aparece, claro.

Nuria no dijo nada. Obedeciendo a su indicación, junte mis manos con las suyas.

-Bueno… Adelante- le indiqué.

En el medio de ambos (en el circulo improvisado que habíamos armado con nuestro enlace de manos) se encontraba el collar que yo le había dado a mi amiga… el collar que le saqué a Ángel y que le perteneció a la difunta Darla.

Nuria cerró sus ojos y pareció concentrarse. Me sentí algo molesto, ya que no sabía si realmente tendríamos éxito. Debo reconocer que las dudas me asaltaron por millones en ese momento y por un instante, temí que todo se fuera al caño.

¿De verdad podría contactar a ese espíritu? ¿En verdad estaba Darla en el Otro Lado?

Duda, dudas y más dudas… El temor a lo desconocido.

-¡Espíritus, yo os invoco!- comenzó a recitar mi amiga con una voz entre grave y profunda- ¡Acudid, acudid a mi llamado! ¡Que las brumas del Astral se clarifiquen! ¡Yo llamo a esta Tierra al espíritu de la dueña de este collar! Darla es tu nombre… ¡YO TE INVOCO!

A esta invocación preliminar le siguieron un par de palabras en un idioma que no alcancé a comprender, pero que pareció una mezcla de latín y árabe.

Repentinamente, el aire de la habitación se rarifico. Hacia más frío que de costumbre y un extraño viento tenue sacudió las llamas de las velas que nos rodeaban por todos lados.

Puse mis sentidos de vampiro en alerta. Algo se acercaba…

…No podía verlo, pero era como que podía sentirlo… Algo estaba acudiendo al llamado.

Nuria pareció entonces invadida por un sentimiento ajeno a ella. Abrió sus ojos de manera descomunal y me miró… aunque en realidad, solamente no me estaba mirando. Observaba a un punto lejano, perdido en alguna parte que yo no alcanzaba a llegar.

-Ya viene… Es ella- dijo- Ella viene.

Lo siguiente, ni yo me lo esperé.

En los viejos tiempos, solía haber visto fantasmas. En mi vida de mortal, alguna que otra vez me topé con extrañas visiones que podían ser presumiblemente espíritus, pero nada me preparo para el duro golpe que sentiría al ver lo que luego aconteció…

Súbitamente, mi amiga hechicera se desplomó delante de mí, soltándome. Fue como si "algo" le sacara toda la energía vital y la dejara tirada como un títere. Cuando ya estaba pensando que la cosa se había tornado peligrosa, se produjo una transformación increíble en Nuria…

Fue como si su cuerpo físico se viera obligado a cambiar, para hacer de conducto de una fuerza o energía extraña a ella… Su cabello cambio, su cara y hasta el tamaño de su figura.

Una transfiguración total… Sin el más mínimo sonido a nada.

Cuando la cosa se terminó, una bonita mujer joven, de cabellos rubios y mirada tranquila me estaba observando atentamente, en el sitio en que Nuria debía haber estado sentada.

-¿Darla?- pregunté, tímidamente.

La joven sonrió y fue una sonrisa de reconocimiento. Sin poderlo creer, me quede mudo… Las palabras no salían de mi garganta.

-Federico- dijo ella y no era la voz de Nuria la que salio de su garganta, sino la voz de Darla…

-¿Sabes quien soy?- repliqué, confundido.

-Sé quien eres… Sé lo que eres… y sé también que me buscas- fue su respuesta.

Otra vez me invadió el silencio. Ambos nos mirábamos, directamente a los ojos.

-Dios…No puedo creer que esto este pasando- dije, casi riéndome de los nervios.

Darla esbozó también una sonrisa. Señalo a mi grabador…

-¿Eso es para la entrevista?- preguntó.

-¡Oh! Si… Digo, si me lo permites- dije, cuidadosamente- Supongo que sabrás de mis anteriores libros y de mi búsqueda… y de todo eso en general.

-Si, lo sé.

-Bueno… Me tienes en ventaja, je…

Silencio una vez más. Las palabras salían con dificultad de mi boca. ¡Estaba muy nervioso!

-Cálmate- me pidió- Acepto que me entrevistes…

-¿De veras?

Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, en la silla. Con sus bellos ojos observó detenidamente la habitación, como deleitándose con la vista de las cosas cotidianas, normales y… materiales.

-Es todo tan bonito- comentó- Extrañaba todo esto, ¿sabes? Sentir, tocar… poder volver a ser yo misma.

-¿Cómo es el sitio de dónde vienes?

La duda tiño por primera vez su bello rostro. Parecía confusa ante semejante pregunta.

-No lo sé… Recuerdo poco- me reveló- Recuerdo… Estar en alguna parte… entre brumas… o luz… No, no lo tengo bien claro.

Decidí dejar eso para más adelante. Desconfiando de cuanto tiempo Nuria podía mantener el contacto con aquel insólito y bello fantasma, procedí a encender mi grabador, listo para oír de su boca la historia de su vida… la historia de la vampiresa mas extraña de todos estos tiempos…

CONTINUARA…


	2. Segunda Parte

"**DARLA"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Los ojos de Darla se posaron en la habitación. Era como si le costara por unos breves momentos reconocer el sitio en el que estaba. Yo, por mi parte, me encontraba con mi grabador encendido, listo para iniciar la entrevista…

-¿Dónde estamos exactamente?- me preguntó.

-Mallorca… Una isla al este de España…

-¿Es esta tu casa?

-Lo es de momento.

-Es muy bonita…

-Gracias.

Darla sonrió y permaneció en silencio un momento.

-Perdón… Creo que estabas por empezar a preguntarme cosas- dijo- Adelante… Empieza.

-¿De verdad no te molesta todo esto?- inquirí.

-¿Tengo alguna opción?- fue la sencilla respuesta que recibí de su parte- Sé que estoy muerta… Sé que soy un espíritu… Recuerdo mi vida pasada como si me despertara de un largo sueño y eso es lo que a ti te interesa… Saber de mi vida.

Asentí. Era verdad… Esa era la finalidad de aquel experimento sobrenatural.

-De acuerdo… Empecemos… ¿Cuándo naciste y en donde?

-No recuerdo exactamente el año en que nací- confesó- Sé que era en Virginia, la que por aquel entonces, era una Colonia más que una ciudad. Nunca conocí a mi padre… Mi madre era una prostituta, trabajaba en un burdel de la zona. Yo fui fruto de una "relación accidental" entre ambos… Sea como sea, mi padre se fue antes de que yo naciera… Bah, abandono a mi madre antes de mi nacimiento.

-Vaya…- fue lo único que pude decir ante aquel pedazo de una historia que prometía ser extensa y… dura.

-Mi madre debió afrontar la difícil tarea de cuidar de mí. Me tuvo y fui prácticamente criada en el burdel- sus ojos se tornaron soñadores, en este momento. Era como si al recordar aquello, estuviera viviéndolo otra vez- Aprendí de pequeña a convivir en un sitio donde nada era lo que parecía, rodeada y protegida de las demás chicas que trabajaban allí… Un mundo de vida licenciosa y poco recomendable para una niña pequeña.

-Ya lo creo.

-Aun así, no me importo. Nunca me manejé con miedo al _"que dirán"._ Mi madre se encargó de criarme de la manera en que podía y mi padre… bueno, no tenia padre, pero la dueña de aquel lugar, la Sra. Fraiser, fue como un "padre" para mí. Me enseño muchas cosas y sobre todo, que yo tenía un arma muy poderosa para defenderme en la vida y en especial, de los hombres: **yo misma**.

"Me enseño a no temerle a la vida, a enfrentar lo que viniera… Fue en ese sitio donde forme carácter… y en donde, cuando tuve la edad suficiente y mi madre falleció enferma de Sífilis (era una enfermedad común en aquel entonces y muy propia de semejante profesión) comencé a trabajar de lo único que podía…

-¿Prostitucion?

-No tenia otra cosa para hacer- dijo y se encogió de hombros, como avergonzada- Mi educación era casi nula, a pesar de que la Sra. Fraiser me enseño muchas cosas, entre ellas, a hablar francés… Adopté el estilo de vida en el que me moví durante toda mi infancia y mitad de la adolescencia, y así fue como me convertí pues… en eso…

-Una mujer de la vida- dije, tratando de mantener la sutileza todo lo posible.

La verdad es que estos temas siempre son duros. Darla (el fantasma que tenia delante de mi) estaba en cierta medida avergonzada de aquella vida. Lo demostraba al tratar de bajar la mirada de la mía mientras me contaba esto y al frotarse sus manos de manera nerviosa. Sentí algo de curiosidad por saber donde estaría la conciencia de mi amiga Nuria en aquel momento, mientras esa pobre alma errante ocupaba sus carnes momentáneamente.

-¿Cuántos años viviste así? Digo… En ese "mundo".

-Unos cuantos… Una vida larga y triste, por cierto- confesó- No había nada de divertido en lo que hacía, salvo por excepciones ocasionales y clientes ocasionales… Lamentablemente, el destino decretó que yo debería terminar de la misma forma en que mi madre terminó…

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Sífilis… Riesgos de trabajo- suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento- No había nada que pudieran hacer por mí, en ese entonces… Al poco tiempo yacía en mi lecho de muerte, una gran cama dentro del burdel donde viví toda mi existencia. Estaba amargada y no tenia fe en nada, ya que nunca había creído ni en santos ni en dioses de ningún tipo. El panorama era negro y el solo pensar en morir… me lleno de pánico.

-Te entiendo.

-Entonces, de la noche a la mañana, todo cambio… Un sujeto misterioso apareció una tarde. Entró en mi habitación, vestido con un capote con capucha. Al principio, no le pude ver el rostro… Pensé que seria algún tipo de sacerdote o algo así… A este punto, deliraba, volaba en fiebre. Recuerdo que era el año 1609… Entonces, el sujeto se me acercó a la cama y me habló. Fue rápido y directo al grano… Dijo que yo estaba muriéndome y que era una lastima que una chica tan linda se muriera… Dijo que él podía cambiarlo… Que él podía vencer a la muerte…

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Me reí… **Si,** **me reí**. En mi lecho de muerte me reí, creyendo que era una alucinación todo aquello, pero no. **El tipo era real y su proposición también**. Me dijo que vería grandes cosas si aceptaba unírmele… Que viviría por siempre sin conocer el dolor…- hizo una pausa- Acepté. No me importó más nada… Sufría mucho en esos momentos y si repasaba toda mi vida, **nunca** **tuve un momento de felicidad concreta…** Acepté y entonces, el tipo se descorrió la capucha… y lo vi a la cara…

Hubo un tenso silencio en la sala. Darla parecía muy asustada al contarme aquella parte de su relato.

-Era un vampiro- dijo- El más viejo del mundo… Era el Maestro.

El Maestro. Se decía que era el vampiro más anciano del planeta. Era el responsable de tantas cosas… En todo este tiempo, he oído muchísimo de él, pero lamentablemente (o afortunadamente) el anciano demoníaco esta muerto actualmente.

-El Maestro me tomó… Me hizo lo que soy- continuo diciéndome- Y lo más fundamental, me dio un nombre…

-¿Un nombre?

-Darla no es mi verdadero nombre… Es el que el Maestro me puso.

-¿Cómo te llamabas antes?

-No lo recuerdo.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-No… Es extraño. Es como si no se me permitiera recordar más que lo que te debo contar. No tengo idea de cómo me llamaba antes… Si lo supe en algún momento, pues… Se borro… Como espíritu, me sigue siendo imposible saberlo.

-Bueno… No hace falta que indaguemos sobre eso- le dije, para tranquilizarla- Todos te han llamado Darla y me parece que ese es el nombre que mas te identifica, ¿no?

Asintió, sonriendo. Era realmente increíble estar hablando con ella, pero mas verla así, tan dócil… Era raro, siendo la antigua Darla que me habían descrito una vampiresa cínica y sanguinaria…

-Sigue… Me dijiste que el Maestro te tomó… Que te "engendro"… ¿Cómo sigue tu vida de ahí en mas?

-Lo usual. Perdí mi alma y me convertí en la misma clase de ser que ahora eres tú… En un vampiro… Yo contaba con una ventaja por sobre mis demás hermanos de sangre, claro: _**era la Favorita del Maestro. **_

-¿Qué significa ser el _"Favorito"_ de un vampiro Maestro?- inquirí, curioso.

-Significa gozar de muchos privilegios que como novicio no tienes derecho… En los clanes u ordenes vampiricas, ser el Favorito de alguien es ser su mano derecha o el depositario de su confianza. El vampiro Maestro que te da este puesto espera mucho de ti… Tienes que ser rápida, ágil y estar dispuesta a todo. El Maestro mismo me entreno… Me enseñó a luchar, a aprovechar mi naturaleza demoníaca al máximo.

-Esa era mucha deferencia para contigo…- comenté.

-Había una razón… El Maestro estaba enamorado de mí.

-No lo dudo… Es decir… Eres muy hermosa.

Sonrió. En efecto, mirándola bien, aquélla muchacha de cabello rubio era realmente una preciosura.

-Viví como su asesina personal el resto de los años que pasaron, como miembro fundadora de la "Orden de Aurelius" (ese era el nombre de la Orden del Maestro). A su lado, aprendí cientos de cosas nuevas, conocimientos increíbles y visité muchísimos lugares que en vida, jamás conocí… Mi vida con el Maestro duro mucho tiempo, hasta que en el año 1753, lo conocí a él…

-Ángel…

-Su verdadero nombre era Liam. Lo conocí de casualidad una noche, cuando lo vi salir de una taberna junto con sus amigos, en Galway, Irlanda. Me gustó inmediatamente… Tenía el cabello largo y una mirada angelical. Estaba borracho y me le acerqué… Creo que llegué a repetir parte del ritual que el Maestro hizo conmigo al convertirme… Le dije que vería cosas sin igual y que el mundo lo esperaba, si se me unía… No dudó en hacerlo, pero creo que si quisiera haberlo hecho, no podría, ya que estaba tan borracho…- en este punto del relato, la cara de Darla se relajó tanto y se acentuó como la de cualquier ser viviente. Era una parte realmente agradable para ella, por lo que veía- Desde ese momento, nació él, "mi niño"… Ángelus…

-No sabia que Ángel se llamaba Liam, en realidad- confesé. En verdad, aquello era una completa novedad…

-Yo le puse ese nombre- dijo mi interlocutora fantasmal- Al igual que el Maestro me llamó "Darla" a mi… Le puse Ángelus, por su cara, tal cual como la de un Ángel.

-Y ahí se inicio la vida de ambos, juntos…

-Si… Una vida que duro muchos años juntos. En el año 1760, lo lleve delante del Maestro, para que formara parte de la Orden de Aurelius. Mi Ángel se negó a unírsenos y cuestiono al Maestro, algo que por aquel entonces, **ningún** **vampiro había hecho**. La cosa terminó con ambos marchándonos de la guarida del Maestro, decididos a vivir la eternidad al máximo…

"Comenzó entonces un largo periodo interesante, en que ambos nos dedicamos a explorarnos el uno con el otro y a probar nuestras habilidades de vampiros. Viajábamos a todas partes y causábamos grandes matanzas… Como ambos no teníamos alma, en aquel entonces, no sentíamos remordimientos. Mucha gente murió, o bien para saciar nuestra necesidad de sangre, o bien nuestro aburrimiento…"

-¿Recorrieron el mundo?

-Una parte de él. Éramos muy unidos y compartíamos todo. Mi Ángel era realmente… un creativo a la hora del mal, por aquel entonces.

-Si… Él me contó muchas de sus anécdotas, cuando nos conocimos- le informé- Supongo que lo sabes…

-Si… lo sé.

-Por favor, continua- le pedí.

-Los años pasaron… Ángel y yo vivimos mucho tiempo juntos, siempre cazando en diferentes partes, dejando un buen número de muertos y moviéndonos a otros sitios. Una vida agitada… Nos teníamos el uno al otro y éramos tan, tan unidos…

"En el año 1860, Drusilla ingreso a nuestras vidas. Nunca vi bien su llegada… No era una chica muy normal cuando fue humana y al convertirla en vampiro, realmente se transformó en algo… que llego al extremo de ser insoportable…"

-¿Tenias celos por Ángelus?

-Ángelus coqueteaba con ella, pero la dueña de su "amor" era yo- me aclaró- Él podía jugar con ella cuanto quisiera, pero siempre volvía conmigo… De todas formas, la relación de a tres no fue un acierto y causo mas dolores de cabeza que otra cosa.

-Darla… ¿Sientes remordimiento por las vidas que cegaste?- le pregunté, sorprendiéndola un poco.

-Ahora si, pero en ese entonces… No tenía alma.

Asentí. Ella sonrió, pero ahora era una sonrisa triste.

-¿Has visto a los espíritus de los que mataste?- seguí inquiriendo- ¿Te has encontrado con ellos en el Otro Lado?

-No lo sé…- una vez mas, parecía confundida- No los recuerdo.

-Antes de que te llamáramos a la Tierra… ¿Dónde estabas?

Más dudas y confusión se reflejaron en su rostro. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¡No lo sé! N-No lo recuerdo… Brumas… Confusión… No, no lo sé. Mi memoria empieza a funcionar apenas fui invocada. No recuerdo nada de antes, pero tengo la vaga sensación… de haber estado en algún sitio.

-¿Cómo haces para saber todo de mi y de lo que me rodeó en mi búsqueda de respuestas?

-Eso lo sé como lo saben todos los espíritus: _**sencillamente, lo sabemos**_. Es como un poder… Yo sé quien eres, que has hecho y mucho mas… pero en lo referente al lugar de donde vengo o donde estaba antes de que me invocase tu amiga, la que me esta prestando el cuerpo de momento… **ni idea**.

Me quede callado. Por un momento, por mi memoria pasaron imágenes del Cielo y del Infierno de mi niñez…

-Por favor, sigue con tu relato- supliqué.

-En el año 1880, Dru engendro a Spike- siguió diciéndome- Se añadía un cuarto integrante a nuestra familia. Era un error… Muchos vampiros viviendo bajo el mismo techo- movió la cabeza negativamente- Atrajo la atención de los mortales. Spike causo muchos revuelos y debíamos movernos con más asiduidad… Abandonábamos ciudades y poblados y debíamos refugiarnos en lugares poco frecuentados para poder salvarnos…

"Por esas épocas, un hombre comenzó a seguirnos, un cazador de vampiros… un sujeto llamado Holtz. Nosotros fuimos los responsables de las muertes de su mujer y de su hija… Holtz quería vengarse y nos persiguió por todas partes… Se convirtió en una sombra implacable…"

-Pero nunca llego a atraparlos…

-No… Lográbamos burlarlo en incontables ocasiones y a la final, le ganamos.

-¿Y Ángelus y tú siguieron viviendo muchos años juntos?

-Un par más, hasta que los gitanos lo maldijeron, restaurando su alma, en el 1898… Ángelus había muerto y nació Ángel…

-Él me contó que al enterarte de aquello, lo dejaste porque… lo consideraste indigno.

-Creía que era una aberración… Un vampiro con alma- dijo, mirándome fijo- Lo aborrecí y lo deje. Fue un duro golpe… Él ya no podía matar, no podía quitar vidas… no era como nosotros…

-…Y se fue de tu lado…

-Se fue… Se alejo de nosotros por un tiempo… Lo volvimos a ver en el 1900, en China, plena Rebelión Bóxer. Intenté que regresara con nosotros… conmigo… **pero fue inútil**. Se negó a quitar otra vida inocente mas, como en los viejos tiempos y la historia entre nosotros se había terminado… Al menos, de momento…

"Desahuciada, sentí que sin él mi vida de vampiro no tenia sentido. Abandone a Dru y a Spike y volví con el Maestro. Después de haberlo despreciado, temí que apenas me viera devuelta, me mataría, pero me equivoque. El Maestro me recibió en su Orden con los brazos abiertos y yo volvía a ser _"su Darla"_.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que volviste a ver a Ángel otra vez y que te ocurrió en esos años?

-Muchas cosas menores… Viví al lado del Maestro y asistí a su intento fallido de abrir la Boca del Infierno, en el año 1937. Después de aquel incidente, el Maestro quedo atrapado en Sunnydale y aquel pequeño pueblo se convirtió en mi "coto de caza".

"No vería a Ángel sino hasta un montón de años después, en 1997, con la llegada al pueblo de la nueva Cazadora… Aquel fue un acontecimiento insólito. Todo el submundo sobrenatural del pueblo se conmovió. Al Maestro no le hizo para nada ninguna gracia que una Cazadora se fuera a instalar precisamente en su "centro de operaciones". Ángel estaba con ella… De alguna forma, había optado combatir a sus congeneres. Se unió con la Cazadora en una cruzada sin igual en nuestra contra y frustró muchos de nuestros planes…"

La charla marchaba bien, pero súbitamente, vi entonces que algo comenzaba a andar mal. El semblante de Darla parecía cansado y más perplejo. Sus ojos cambiaron de color inesperadamente y su cabello pareció fluctuar entre el dorado y el rojo. Comprendí que mi amiga Nuria estaba rompiendo el contacto… regresando a su forma humana.

-Hubo un momento en que me enfrenté yo misma a la Cazadora y me reencontré con él. Intenté que volviera una vez más a mi lado… Le dije que lo amaba… pero siguió siendo en vano… Desquiciada, intente acabar con la vida de la Cazadora, solo despertando la furia de Ángel y… consiguiendo como premio por mi osadía la muerte…

Darla intentó seguir hablando pero era ya inútil. El cambio se produjo en reverso y su figura fantasmal se desvaneció, reemplazada por la de mi amiga Nuria, la hechicera.

Al volver a ser ella misma, Nuria se desplomó inconsciente en el piso. Apagando el grabador, me precipité a asistirla y la llevé hasta un gran sillón, donde la recosté e intenté hacerla reaccionar…

-¡Nuria! ¡Nuria!- grité.

Mi amiga abrió sus ojos y de repente, me di cuenta de que estaba súper agotadísima. Me observó durante un largo rato como quien se le despierta de un sueño pesado y se llevó instintivamente una mano a la cabeza, en un gesto de dolor.

-¡Ay!- dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Me duele la cabeza… ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado ausente?

-Pues… Creo que media hora…

-¡Joder! ¡Ha sido demasiado!- exclamó, respirando con dificultad- ¡Nunca me he ausentado mucho! Ese espíritu es demasiado poderoso…

-Necesito que vuelvas a contactarla- le pedí.

-¿Es que estas sordo o que? **¡Te dije que es demasiado!** ¡Tomó mucha de mi energía para hacer de mi cuerpo un conducto! ¿Quieres que me muera, acaso?

-Nuria, por favor… ¡Apenas empezó a hablar! Tiene muchas mas cosas para revelarme por delante… ¡Necesito que termine su historia!

-Escúchame bien… _**Ese espíritu no es un fantasma ordinario**_… He sentido… algo muy fuerte en ella… Como un anhelo muy profundo de regresar entre nosotros…

-Yo mismo lo sentiría al poder volver a hablar y tocar como un ser humano corriente… Es entendible.

-¡Pero eres cabeza dura! _**Te digo que quizás este fantasma no sea tan inocente como crees…**_

-¿A que te refieres?

-¡Que me ha retenido afuera de mi misma mucho tiempo a propósito! ¿Sabes que pasaría si lograra asentarse definitivamente en una forma mortal?

-No tengo idea.

-¡Yo moriría! **¡Me robaría el cuerpo! **

-¿Es eso posible?

Nuria me miró como si acabara de decir una completa idiotez.

-¡Claro que es posible! ¿No oíste hablar de los casos de posesión diabólica?

-Darla no es diabólica… ahora no- objeté- Esta arrepentida del mal cometido.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? **¡Es un espíritu!** A menudo, mienten…

-Lo vi en sus ojos, Nuria… Recuerda que soy un vampiro y tengo ciertas… ventajas acerca de esas cosas…

-Puede ser… pero si ella te quiere mentir, lo va a hacer. ¡No es un espíritu de confiar! No debemos invocarla más…

-Nuria, por favor… ¿Cómo voy a terminar mi nuevo libro de esa forma?

-No.

-Por favor… **¡Te lo estoy suplicando!** Es mas…- hice una pausa, pensando rápidamente- Te prometo que no la dejare que te robe el cuerpo… Cuándo la cosa se complique (si se complica) la obligare a salir de ti, si no quiere.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿Realmente lo harías?

-Tienes mi palabra… pero necesito volverla a ver. Hablar con ella… saber más. Por favor…

Nuria meneo la cabeza, molesta.

-Estas loco, loco, loco…

-Por favor…

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! La volveré a invocar, pero ten presente que este fantasma quiere volver a vivir… Quizás no te lo diga, pero yo conozco sus intenciones… **Ten cuidado**… Puede haberse arrepentido de sus pecados, pero si quiere, puede retomar la mala senda para conseguir lo que tanto desea…

-Lo tendré presente.

-Alcánzame su collar- me pidió.

Obediente, se lo di. Nuria cerró sus ojos, refunfuñando algunas cosas poco recomendables para gente impresionable y volvió a concentrarse…

La menuda figura de Darla apareció reemplazando la suya. Jadeando, la ex vampiresa me tomó por sorpresa y se abalanzo sobre mí, abrazándome como una niña asustada, mientras jadeaba y al parecer, sudaba.

-¡Dios!- dijo- ¡P-Pensé que nunca más volvería a verte!

-Calma, calma- le dije, algo confundido- Ya todo esta bien.

-¡No quiero volver allí!- suplicó- ¡No quiero volver a ese lugar! Es como… como dejar de ser yo misma y confundirme con un todo… con un abismo de bruma o algo así…

Le dije que no la dejaría irse, pero que debía comprender que solo seria momentáneo. El cuerpo y la vida de Nuria estaban en juego y no pensaba arriesgarla. Darla asintió en silencio y dijo que aceptaba…

-Quiero beber algo.

-¿Qué te gustaría tomar?

-Agua… quiero agua.

Lentamente, la llevé hasta la cocina. Ella miraba todo durante el trayecto como tratando desesperadamente de volver a asumir el control de si misma. Temblaba y tenía la piel muy fría…

Le di un vaso de agua mineral que había en un refrigerador (lleno de sueros con sangre de cerdo, por cierto) y se lo bebió hasta la ultima gota.

-Gracias- dijo luego de un rato.

-¿Podemos continuar con la entrevista?- le pregunté.

Ella sonrió. Había dejado de temblar y volvía a tener dominio sobre si misma. Siempre lentamente, volvimos a la mesa donde se había iniciado el ritual…

-Te pido perdón- el tono de su voz era sereno y un tanto avergonzado- ¡Si supieras lo terrible que es esto para mí!

-No creo que pueda hacerme mucha idea… ¿De verdad no sabes adónde vas cuando desapareces?

-No… No… Es todo tan confuso…

-Bueno, calma… Ya esta todo bien.

Me volvió a sonreír y me sentí realmente extrañado. Era como que ella despertaba algo en mí… sentimientos olvidados luego de la muerte de Drusilla, mi creadora, a la que maté.

Estiró su mano derecha y me aferró la mía. Era realmente una muchacha muy hermosa y sentí lastima por ella… por lo miserable de su vida como mortal y su infierno como vampiresa.

-¿Seguimos?- pregunté.

-Adelante… Sigamos- dijo ella, sonriente.

Nuevamente, encendí mi grabador, listo para proseguir con la entrevista…

CONTINUARA…


	3. Tercera Parte

"**DARLA"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**TERCERA PARTE **

Darla se tomó unos momentos para continuar con su relato. En ese ínterin brevísimo, me hizo otro pedido insólito: _**cigarrillos**_.

Quería fumar. Sentía una ansiedad enorme y sinceramente, no me puede negar a semejante pedido. Saque una caja de cigarrillos que encontré por ahí y le ofrecí uno. Ella se dedico a aspirar el aroma del tabaco lánguidamente y disfruto muchísimo largando el humo por la boca de una manera que se me antojo entre seductora y sensual.

Por un momento, recordé a las viejas rubias de las películas de las décadas pasadas, las que solían fumar de esa manera sensual mientras el detective de turno esperaba pacientemente que confesara el crimen o lo que fuera que tenían que confesar. Sonreí al pensar esto… Ni remotamente creía poder igualar a esos viejos detectives de nombres famosos y que eran, en cierta medida, unos verdaderos galanes… unos recios galanes.

Volviendo al asunto en cuestión, Darla fumó varias veces antes de decidirse a continuar contándome su vida…

-Ángel me mató- dijo, retomando el hilo de la charla- Lo hizo para salvarle la vida a Buffy, la Cazadora. Entre ambos existía más que una relación común… Entre ellos había amor…

-Y moriste…

-Por primera vez…

-¿Recuerdas algo después de eso?

Meneo la cabeza, al mismo momento en que daba una pitada más al cigarrillo.

-Recuerdo dolor… un dolor tremendo y…- hizo un gesto con las manos, apartando una nube de humo de su cara-…Nada. Todo se vuelve confuso, brumoso. Tengo la sensación que el lugar donde fui (y adónde todavía voy cuando me marcho) es un sitio brumoso, sin forma… No tengo un nombre para llamar a ese lugar (si es que es un lugar) pero lo que si puedo decirte (con lo poco que recuerdo) es que estoy sola en ese sitio… No recuerdo para nada caras conocidas ni nada de eso. Es como que… yo me encuentro ahí y… estoy sola…

-Perdida- dije.

-¡Eso! Perdida…

Estas últimas palabras flotaron en el aire, como descolgadas. _**Perdida**_…

-Mi memoria empieza a funcionar correctamente de nuevo un par de años después de ese fallecimiento y el recuerdo patente que tengo es la de haber sido tironeada de esa bruma hacia el interior de una sucia celda pequeña, en alguna parte. Un par de ojos expectantes me miraban desde afuera y los pude reconocer con el tiempo como humanos… Se trataba de los abogados de Wolfram & Hart, quienes me habían revivido para usarme en un intento de destruir a Ángel.

-Eso me interesa… ¿Cómo hicieron para revivirte?

-Ignoro el método, pero tiene que ver con un ritual impuro y con la muerte de varios otros vampiros… No tengo todo claro.

-¿Cómo te sentías en esos primeros momentos, al volver a vivir?

-Confusa, aterrada, mas perdida… Por suerte, uno de aquellos abogados me ayudó y mucho- dijo y sonrió melancólica- Lindsey Mc Donald, era su nombre… Creo que yo le gustaba. Fue él quien me explicó el plan y me ayudó a aclimatarme a mi estado de resurrección. No fue fácil, pero con el tiempo asumí que la cosa había sucedido en verdad… Pero eso no era todo. Había una nueva sorpresa esperándome para revelárseme…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Volví como humana… Los de W & H me restauraron como humana. ¡Ya no era una vampiro! Era humana.

-Me imagino la sorpresa.

-Si, fue todo un acontecimiento… Pero no había tiempo para perder con aquellas cosas. Wolfram & Hart exigía prisa. Junto con Lindsey, tratamos de enredar a Ángel y de enloquecerlo. Un plan astuto que termino en el caño…

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-La sífilis, eso pasó… W & H me restauró como humana pero tuvo la mala suerte de hacerlo a como era antes de ser vampiro. Me estaba muriendo de sífilis otra vez y no había tiempo para hacer nada.

-¿Qué hiciste entonces?

-Estaba desesperada… ¡Me estaba por volver a morir! Y entonces Ángel se ofreció a ayudarme…

Enmudeció de repente y apagó el cigarrillo que estaba fumando aplastándolo contra una esquina de la mesa donde estábamos sentados. Se puso de pie y se acercó al balcón…

Soñadoramente, se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a mirar las estrellas y el mar. La noche seguía siendo esplendida, con un viento tenue y calido.

Varias velas de la sala se apagaron pero ya no importaba. En verdad Nuria tenía razón… Era un espíritu muy poderoso. El enlace no se había vuelto a romper todavía como antes, pero de todas maneras, no iba a prolongarlo mucho más tiempo. Tomando mi grabador, me le acerque y decidí seguir la conversación en ese sitio…

-Son tan bellas- suspiró.

-¿Quiénes?

-Las estrellas… Son tan lindas…

Asentí y a mi vez, también dirigí mis ojos a esos puntos brillantes perdidos en el infinito. Todavía faltaban horas para el amanecer, así que no había peligro de permanecer allí.

-Ángel es un buen tipo- comentó, mirándome.

-Si, ya lo creo.

-Decidió ayudarme a pesar de que casi lo volvimos loco… a pesar de que casi lo matamos… Estaba decidido a salvar mi alma.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Buscó una cura para mi mal, eso hizo… Se enfrentó a peligros sin igual y todo, para conseguirme una cura… Todo en vano, ya que lo hecho, hecho estaba y ninguna magia podía revertirlo.

-¿Te resignaste a la idea de que ibas a volverte a morir?- pregunté, incrédulo.

-¿Y que otra cosa podría haber hecho?- replicó, encogiéndose de hombros- Me estaba muriendo y tal vez ese era el descanso final que necesitaba… Esperaba morir y que de una maldita buena vez se terminara toda esta pesadilla.

-Pero eso nunca sucedió…

-No. Ironías del destino o de algún "Poder Superior", tal vez… Ángel se la pasaba hablando de sus "Poderes Que Son", así que no me extrañaría que en realidad "ellos" fueran los responsable de semejante cosa… Lo cierto es que Lindsey tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarme morir y buscó a Drusilla para salvarme, a su manera…

-Convirtiéndote otra vez en vampiresa.

-Engendrándome otra vez como un demonio de la noche… Volviéndome a pasar la maldición de la oscuridad infinita… Vaya idea de salvación.

-¿Ángel no pudo evitarlo?

-Lo intentó y volvió a fracasar… Perdí mi alma y mi naturaleza de vampiro afloró nuevamente. Otra vez estaba de regreso la Darla de siempre… Junto con Dru, atacamos a los de W & H y nos los sacamos de encima. Después, salimos a recorrer Los Ángeles y causamos muchos estragos…

-¿Volviste a matar?

No respondió enseguida. Dejó de mirarme, avergonzada.

-Si.

-¿A gente inocente?

-Si.

-¡Dios! Es terrible…

-Si, lo fue- suspiró otra vez- Pero Ángel se cansó de nosotras. Perdió la paciencia y la piedad y nos detuvo (o intentó detenernos) prendiéndonos fuego. Fue terrible… Dru y yo casi quedamos calcinadas totalmente. Escapamos por suerte y entonces creímos que lo mejor seria dejar de molestarlo, por un tiempo…

-Y te separaste de Drusilla…

-Cada una se fue por su camino. Yo vague sin mucho rumbo por diferentes lados hasta que Ángel y yo nos reencontramos y ocurrió algo muy fuerte entre ambos… Ángel estaba perdido en ese periodo, sin sentido. Estaba triste y fui su consuelo… Tuvimos sexo y luego, ocurrió lo más insólito, lo más inesperado…

-Tu embarazo.

-Si, mi embarazo…

* * *

El fruto de la unión de esa noche de pasión fue un hijo. Un niño especial que se creía que no debería existir. Era el mismo muchacho que yo había conocido brevemente en mi visita a Ángel en L.A. Darla no se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada hasta el pasar un par de meses y notar el incremento de abultamiento en su abdomen.

Consultó a medio mundo sobrenatural, en espera de una respuesta a semejante enigma, mas, solo encontró con que nadie sabia nada. Cansada de vagabundear y viendo que su embarazo llegaba a un punto culminante, Darla decidió jugarse la última carta y entonces, volvió a Los Ángeles, donde se presentó delante del vampiro con alma y sus amigos, dándoles las buenas nuevas…

-¿Cómo se lo tomaron, al verte encinta?- pregunté. Ambos volvíamos a estar sentados el uno frente al otro en la mesa, en el interior de la sala de la casa.

-Fue como si les cayera un baldazo de agua fría- comentó, no pudiendo contener una risita- Ángel, sobre todo… Pero como siempre, decidió ayudarme. A pesar de la maldad que destilaba yo en ese entonces, como vampiresa, decidió ayudarme. Intentó buscar respuestas acerca de este enigma y me juró que no me iba a abandonar… que lucharíamos hasta el final.

"Sus pesquisas lo llevaron a enterarse que nuestro niño seria un chico muy especial… alguien profetizado en un viejo pergamino demoníaco, un niño que vendría al mundo con un misterioso fin especial… todo esto me sorprendió a mi misma, ya que si tengo que serte franca, no me gustaba la idea de tener un niño…"

-¿No?

-No… Yo quería abortar, pero por más que lo intenté, **me fue imposible**. Un campo místico protegía al niño de cualquier eventual peligro. Quería que Ángel me lo sacara. Lo consideraba un objeto molesto… claro, que eso fue al principio…

-¿Ese sentimiento cambió después?

-Totalmente. El niño que tenia en mi vientre era humano… Al ser humano, tenía un alma y esa alma se enlazó conmigo… De repente, me vi invadida de sentimientos y sensaciones que había perdido al volverme vampiro otra vez. Me sentí unida a ese pequeño y me fue imposible entonces volver a pensar acerca de él como un objeto… Era una vida y se estaba gestando dentro de mí…

"Pero entonces, el resto del mundo sobrenatural se enteró del acontecimiento. De la noche a la mañana, nos vimos asediados por diferentes sectas de vampiros y demás demonios que ansiaban atraparnos y tomar a mi niño por diversas razones. Sumado a eso, W & H también quería a mi hijo y entonces mandó a sus hombres a perseguirnos… También, debimos afrontar la reaparición de Holtz, quien traído por algún enemigo desconocido para mi, volvió para vengarse. Fue Holtz el que nos persiguió mas encarnizadamente y el que estaba dispuesto a matarnos por la muerte de su familia…"

Darla hizo una pausa, pensativa.

-Holtz casi logra su cometido, pero antes, había un problema fundamental: **mi hijo estaba por nacer.** Eso causo muchos problemas en mi cuerpo físico… Yo era vampiro y por consiguiente, se produjeron incompatibilidades anatómicas que llevaban al lento deterioro de la gestación. Mi cuerpo se resistió, a último momento, a soportar más tiempo a ese ser extraño en su interior. La vida de mi hijo corría riesgos y más, por causa mía que de la de los enemigos que nos perseguían…

"Ángel luchó en todo momento por salvarnos. Quería que el embarazo llegara a buen término… Quería ser padre… Luchó contra todos e incluso, cuando las esperanzas se acabaron seguía afirmando que podíamos salir adelante…"

-¿Cómo acabó todo?- pregunté. Sabía la respuesta (obvio) pero quería conocerla de boca de ella, su impresión y demás.

-Mi hijo se moría… su alma me había dado la posibilidad de entender el mal hecho y de sentirme avergonzada de lo sucedido… ¡No podía ser culpable de la muerte de un inocente mas! No… Yo sola tome la drástica decisión de hacerlo… Tomé una estaca improvisada de madera y me la hundí con fuerza en el pecho… Me suicide para que mi hijo pudiera nacer, para que pudiera vivir fuera de mi cuerpo, un cuerpo que lo estaba matando…

Se produjo un chasquido metálico. La cinta de mi grabador se había terminado.

-Volví a morir, pero en el ultimo momento, sabia que hacia lo correcto…

-Increíble- dije.

-Después de eso… Comienza el nuevo periodo de confusión, de vagar por la bruma… No sé que sitio es el de donde vengo, pero no se parece a nada conocido. No es el Cielo ni el Infierno y quizás tal vez…- hizo una larga pausa.

-Continua.

-Tal vez… sea el Purgatorio… Tal vez ese sitio sea mi Purgatorio.

-Puede ser.

Silencio en la sala. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

-Eso es todo- indicó ella- Esa ha sido mi vida…

-Ha sido fascinante- comenté, sonriendo- Fascinante y… extraño.

Darla no respondió. Miraba absorta un reloj de pared cerca de nosotros.

-Bueno… Es hora de que esto termine- dije, despacio. La verdad es que no quería asustarla, pero había pasado otra media hora desde que Nuria se había ausentado.

Darla posó sus ojos en los míos y por primera vez en la noche, sentí algo de miedo. Fue como una punzada de pánico.

-No voy a volver a ese sitio- declaró.

Me quede helado. Sentí un frío que me recorría el estomago, pero no pensaba ni remotamente ceder… Ante todo, estaba la vida de Nuria.

-Darla… No puedes quedarte… Nuria moriría y no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

Se encogió de hombros, pero no dejo de mirarme.

-¿Y a mi que con eso?- respondió- No voy a volver a ese horrible sitio, Federico… ¡Si te hicieras a una idea de lo espantoso que es!

-Mira… Sé que lo que te diga no serviría de nada, pero tienes que entender lo siguiente: **¡Si te quedas Nuria se muere!** ¿Vas a cargar en la conciencia con la vida de otro inocente? ¡Por Dios, Darla! Ella solamente te ha ayudado a manifestarte en nuestro mundo… ¡No puedes hacerle eso!

-Es verdad… Pero, ¿sabes algo?- se puso de pie- No me importa.

…Lo siguiente, me tomó por sorpresa…

La habitación por completo pareció animarse bajo algún influjo energético desconocido. La mesa redonda donde estábamos se volcó y voló pro el aire, golpeándome en el rostro y haciéndome caer al piso.

Todo el lugar se sacudió espasmódicamente, de manera espeluznante. Los cuadros volaban por el aire y se estrellaban unos con otros, las ventanas se abrían y se cerraban solas, al igual que las puertas…

…**Un completo efecto Poltergeist… **

-¡Darla!- grité, en mitad del estruendo provocado por todo- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¡No voy a volver a ese lugar! Lo… siento, Federico… ¡Pero no voy a volver!

Repentinamente, fue como si un par de manos invisible me aferraran de los hombros. Levantándome por el aire, me estrellaron contra una pared lejana y allí me retuvieron. Gruñí y mi rostro se transfiguró hasta volverse el de un vampiro.

De pie, en el medio de la habitación, Darla me miraba sin miedo.

-¡Suéltame!- rugí.

-No…

-¡Darla, por el amor de Dios!

-No lo haré- dijo y comenzó a llorar- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Sufro mucho! ¡Ese lugar es terrible! ¡Es confusión, es olvido y dolor! **¡NO QUIERO VOLVER! **

-Darla, escúchame…- le supliqué- ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Nuria morirá! ¡No puedes robarle el cuerpo!

-Quiero vivir- declaró, firme- Y voy a volver a vivir…

Era imposible razonar con ella. Decidí dejar de ser paciente. Di uso de toda mi fuerza sobrehumana y lo que me retenía contra la pared cedió. De un salto, me le tire encima.

En el piso, ambos forcejeamos. Su fuerza era más potente que la mía, más terrible… Sin mucho esfuerzo, me volvió a levantar por el aire y me arrojó por el balcón.

Aterricé en la arena de la playa cercana, de pie. Ella salio de la casa caminando lentamente y me enfrentó otra vez.

-Darla…- dije, pero entonces, su puño cerrado se estrelló en mi boca.

Otra vez volaba por el aire. Caí más atrás, cerca del agua del mar. Me mojé y me incorporé lo mas rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron. Desde una distancia prudencial, ella me observaba inexpresiva, pero con lagrimas en los ojos…

-Lo siento… ¡De veras, lo siento!

-Darla… ¡Esto tiene que terminar!

Ella asintió y se mordió los labios. De nuevo, lloraba.

Relajé mi rostro vampirico (que volvió a ser de un humano) y me le acerqué. No volvió a atacarme y se quedo quieta en su sitio, como esperando.

…Sin poderme contener mas, la abracé.

Su inexpresividad se rompió como el cristal. Lloró… Fue un llanto desconsolado, doloroso, tristísimo.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- suplicó- Y-Yo solo quería… yo solo quería… Vivir.

-Darla, escúchame…- dije y la miré a los ojos- ¿Crees que me gustaría dejarte que te fueras? ¿No crees que me encantaría poderte ayudar? **Pero no puedo**… Tu tiempo en la Tierra se terminó. Tú misma lo elegiste así, ¿no es verdad?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Cuando te suicidaste, lo hiciste para que tu hijo viviera… Una vida por otra. Un sacrificio noble, algo que debería borrar tus pecados anteriores. No arruines ese sacrificio por este acto vil y sin sentido… ¡Si le robas el cuerpo, Nuria morirá! Otra vida inocente se cargara en tu conciencia… ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-No.

-¿Mas derramamiento de sangre? ¿Más dolor?

-No.

-Entonces debes irte. **¡Debes liberar a Nuria!**

No me respondió. Ahora, lloraba en silencio.

-Yo escribiré ese libro sobre ti- le prometí- Lo publicaré… el mundo conocerá tu historia, tus sentimientos y pensamientos… De eso no te tienes que preocupar, pero ahora, debes dejarnos.

-Lo haré.

Se separó de mí y trago una profunda bocanada de aire.

-Lo haré- repitió y entonces, pasó algo extrañísimo.

Una especie de luz blanca descendió desde el negro cielo. Me era imposible ver el punto de partida de semejante haz lumínico, pero era evidente que estaba allí por una sola razón: _**por ella**_.

La figura de mi amiga Nuria volvió a su lugar. Medio mareada, casi se desploma en el suelo… Ayudándola a mantenerse de pie, ambos observamos entonces como una suerte de niebla se elevaba por el haz de luz.

Inesperadamente, esa niebla se detuvo y asumió la forma de Darla. Era ella, pero ahora estaba vestida de blanco, transparente, como un cristal pulido.

Sonrió, por primera vez feliz y siguió ascendiendo, mas y mas lejos hasta que se fundió con aquella luz blanca, la cual, desparecio sin hacer el mas mínimo sonido en el aire.

-Se ha ido- dijo Nuria, entre susurros, a mi lado- Lo ha logrado…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Liberarse, tonto… Ha ascendido a otro plano… Ha ido a la Luz. Termino su tiempo de expiación.

* * *

Nuria me explico como era la cosa, un buen rato después.

Nos encontrábamos de regreso en la sala de mi casa alquilada (hecha trizas después del efecto poltergeist) y a continuación de beberse un largo trago de Ron, mi amiga (que reponía fuerzas recostada en un mullido sillón) me contó mas o menos la situación…

-Estaba atrapada.

-¿Atrapada?

-Detenida entre mundos, tonto- dijo, y bebió otro trago de Ron- Suele ocurrir. A veces, los espíritus sencillamente no pueden ascender y se quedan detenidos. Cuando pasa eso, generalmente, quedan en una suerte de "Limbo"…

-¿Un Purgatorio?

-Algo así… Ella estaba detenida allí y por lo que parece, debía hacer ciertas cosas para liberarse y finalmente, ascender…

-Un momento por favor- pedí- ¿Estas sugiriendo que la retuvieron a propósito en ese "Limbo", a la espera de que la convocáramos para que yo pudiera entrevistarla?

-Si.

-¡Es una locura!

-¿Es tan descabellado para entenderlo? Mira el lado bueno. ¡Las has ayudado a ascender! Se ha ido y ya no volverá…

Me quede pasmado.

-Suena a locura- dije, con total sinceridad.

-¡Joder! ¡Pues si estas loco, yo también lo estoy!- exclamó, bufando.

-Supongamos que es cierto… Que Darla tenía que permanecer en ese "Limbo" hasta encontrarse conmigo y relatarme la historia de su vida… ¿Quién dictamino eso? ¿Qué "Poder Superior" ordenó que esto fuera así?

-Mira si eres cabeza dura… ¿Y como quieres que lo sepa? ¡Soy bruja, no adivina!

-Gracias por la ayuda- replique, irónico.

Nuria dijo algunas malas palabras y siguió bebiéndose el Ron. Hastiado de verla casi emborracharse, se lo quité de las manos y lo tire a un tacho de basura.

-¡Te estas volviendo pesado! ¿Eh?

-Y tú te estas volviendo una borracha empedernida…

Nos miramos un momento, en silencio y luego, reímos como dos tontos.

-¡Dios! ¡Que par de tarados!- dije- Parecemos marido y mujer.

-¡Ni hablar! Ni que estuviéramos casados…

Seguimos riendo por un largo rato.

-Gracias por arriesgarte por mí- repentinamente, la voz de Nuria sonó bastante seria.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, tonta- respondí- Te prometí que no la iba a dejar quedarse con tu cuerpo, ¿no?

-No, de verdad… Por poco casi me muero.

-¿De veras?

-Era un fantasma muy potente… El más fuerte que vi en mi vida.

-Y ha dejado mucho material para un cuarto libro- dije, señalando a mi grabador- Una nueva historia vampirica…

-¿Cuándo vas a pasar todo eso al ordenador?

-Lo más rápido que pueda… Después de limpiar este desastre.

En este punto de la charla, Nuria se había puesto de pie y se dirigía hacia la salida.

-Bueno, cabrón, que te vaya bien con eso… Luego me le cuentas como te ha ido con la limpieza.

-¡Eh! ¿Ya te vas?

-Claro. Mi trabajo ha terminado… ¿Qué? ¿Te pensabas que también te iba a ser de sirvienta?

_**¡SLAM! **_

La puerta se cerró estruendosamente detrás de Nuria. Mascullando un par de insultos, me dedique a limpiar el cuarto convertido en una ruina…

Sin embargo, toda esta aventura estaba lejos de terminar. Darla podría haber ascendido al Cielo o donde fuera que se fue, pero todavía había cosas que me concernían y que pronto me iban a afectar… **y mucho**…

CONTINUARA…


	4. Epilogo

"**DARLA"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**EPILOGO **

A menudo, en los sueños se nos revelan cosas.

Es conocido los relatos de gente que mediante los sueños, ha visto u oído acontecimientos que luego, se cumplen en el mundo real. Catástrofes, asesinatos y demás suelen ser anticipados por sueños proféticos…

Luego de mi aventura con el fantasma de Darla, algo parecido me pasó.

Soñé una noche algo realmente perturbador y espeluznante, que sin duda alguna, tendría mucho peso en el futuro y que se ligaba a mi existencia.

Mi sueño fue el siguiente: me encontraba yo de repente delante de un templo antiguo, medio derruido… Era un lugar espeluznantemente gótico y extraterrestre, rodeado sorpresivamente por un muro de roca negra.

Mientras contemplaba semejante sitio, una sombra oscura de amenaza se cernió sobre mí. Me sentí observado por miles de ojos y me pareció escuchar cientos de susurros en la oscuridad de la noche que me rodeaba… una noche sin estrellas.

Por alguna razón que me era desconocida, caminé hasta la que parecía ser la puerta de entrada de ese mefítico templo. Se trataba de una puerta bostezante y derrumbada… al atravesarla, me halle en su interior, cuya estructura arquitectónica pude percatarme que era similar a una iglesia o catedral católica.

Siempre siguiendo algún oscuro designio que no conocía, me acerqué a un atrio. Allí, vi algo asombroso…

Un libro inmenso, de tapas grises.

El libro tenia algo escrito en el lomo. Sentí deseos de tocarlo, de abrir sus paginas amarillentas y roídas, mas, sabia por alguna extraña razón que si lo hacia, me expondría a un peligro sin igual.

No pude contenerme más y lo hice. Tomé el libro y vi el titulo que tenia escrito, garabateado con letras horriblemente retorcidas, producto de una caligrafía realmente… terrorífica.

El titulo decía lo siguiente: **"EL ÁNGEL CAIDO" **

Mas abajo, como una burla extraña, vi el nombre de su autor y eso fue lo que hizo que sintiera un frío tremendo en el estomago: _**Escrito por FEDERICO HERNAN BRAVO**_.

El sueño se terminaba bruscamente con una carcajada estridente a mis espaldas. Alguien (o algo) se hallaba detrás de mí y sin duda, sabía que al volverme, lo miraría directamente a los ojos y que vería entonces su rostro… El rostro del Diablo.

* * *

Un par de semanas después, hable con Nuria sobre esto.

Escuchó los pormenores del sueño tal y como acabo de relatarlo y cuando terminé de contárselo, se persignó instintivamente, nerviosa.

-¡Santa Virgen y Jesús Misericordioso!- exclamó.

-¿Tan malo es?

-¡Si que eres un tonto! ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

-La verdad… No.

-¡Ese sueño es clarito! Te están siguiendo, tonto… ¡Quieren que escribas un nuevo libro!

Me quede estupefacto al escuchar aquello. Nuria y yo estábamos sentados en la playa, todavía en Mallorca, en plena noche.

-¿Quién quiere que escriba un libro?- pregunté.

Como si le echaran sal a sus heridas, mi amiga hechicera se santiguo de nuevo.

-Voy a pensar que tienes el cerebro atrofiado, chaval- señaló.

-¿Estas sugiriéndome que el mismo Diablo quiere que escriba sobre él? ¿Qué por eso Mefistófeles se me apareció aquella vez? ¿Es eso?

-¿Acaso lo dudas?

-¿Y con que fin?

-¡Pues que sé yo! Pero lo que si sé, es que no debes hacerlo…

-¿Y por que?

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Escúchate! ¿Crees que ese cornudo infeliz tiene buenas intenciones contigo?- negó con la cabeza- No, estas equivocado.

-¿Y si en verdad él sabe acerca de mí?- objeté- ¿Y si tal vez tiene las respuestas que tanto busqué a lo largo de este tiempo?

-Las únicas respuestas que vas a encontrar son una muerte horrible…

-Nuria… ¿De veras crees en el Diablo?

-¡Claro que creo! Soy bruja, pero no tonta.

-Yo siento realmente que es quien tiene la respuesta a mis preguntas- le revelé.

Ella se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza mas enérgicamente.

-Federico… ¡Es una locura!

-Puede ser, Nuria… ¿Pero que quieres que haga? Me estoy cansando, realmente.

Yo también me puse de pie y tragué saliva antes de seguir hablando.

-Tengo que averiguar por qué no perdí mi alma cuando me convertí en vampiro… Tengo que saber quién me habló en los breves momentos en que estaba muerto y cual es mi destino… Y no veo otra forma que preguntárselo al mismísimo Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

Nuria me dedicó una lánguida mirada, antes de suspirar ruidosamente.

-Nunca te das por vencido ¿eh? Mira que eres cabezota.

La mire y sonreí, triste. Aquella era la despedida… otra vez.

-¿Te vas a ir entonces?- preguntó, esquivando mis ojos.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que seguir con mi búsqueda y ahora, tengo que dirigirme a la única fuente que me esta ofreciendo respuestas.

-Estas loco, cabron… Loco, loco…

Nuria dejo de lado su hostilidad y me abrazó. Repentinamente, pegó su boca con la mía y me dio un largo, húmedo y pasional beso…

-Tú estas mas loca- dije, separándome un momento de ella.

-No, no… ¡Tú estas mucho mas loco!

-Otra vez estamos discutiendo…

Nos reímos una vez mas. A estas alturas, resulta mas que evidente a ojos del lector nuestra relación…

Éramos amigos, pero Nuria dio ese pasó que siempre me costo dar a mi. En realidad, ella me gustaba y mucho, pero nunca me animé a decirle nada. Como ven, ella sin que yo se lo dijera, lo sabia (¿poderes de bruja, tal vez?) y había decidido demostrarme que el afecto, al parecer, era mutuo.

Volvimos a abrazarnos, pero por un instante, mi mente y mi corazón (que no latía, dado que como vampiro, mi corazón no funciona) volvieron a ella, mi único gran amor… a la creadora de mis días nocturnos…

…Drusilla…

-Piensas en ella, ¿eh?- dijo Nuria, y creo que entonces me di cuenta de que podía leerme la mente.

-Siempre voy a pensar en ella- confesé- ¿Qué puedo decir? No es algo que se pueda olvidar así de sencillo.

-Ya… Pero… ¿Realmente te tienes que ir?

-Tengo que hacerlo- insistí- No me retengas mas… Tengo que descubrir el porque de mi existencia.

-Eres un completo cabezota…

Volvió a besarme y realmente, creo que cedí un poco.

…En realidad, cedí demasiado…

Esa noche, ambos hicimos el amor en la playa, bajo la luz de las estrellas.

* * *

EN EL INTERIOR DE UN AVION EN VUELO, POR LA NOCHE, TIEMPO DESPUES…

Hacia un silencio de muerte.

Mientras me encontraba sentado en mi mullido sillón, la gran cantidad de mortales que me rodeaban se dedicaban a dormir o a cuchichear cosas en voz baja.

Mi cuarto libro ya estaba en manos de la editorial que solía publicármelos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la historia de Darla viese la luz…

Mientras el avión surcaba un cielo nubloso y aparentemente calmo, mi mente retrocedía a esos instantes terroríficos de mi sueño.

La fuerza de la impresión era tan tremenda que todavía la sentía. Era como si tuviese encima mío constantemente un par de ojos que no dejaban de mirarme, escrutadores.

Iba a encontrarme con mi destino, finalmente, y lo que era peor, es que todavía no sabia que me iba a encontrar.

Sentía una ansiedad enorme y por un momento, tuve la alucinación de que el avión se sacudía…

…No… Entonces, comprendí que no era una alucinación… ¡EL AVION SE SACUDIA!

La gente dormida se despertó de golpe, gritando. Como si nos halláramos sobre una turbulencia, el avión entero se sacudió, tal cual una licuadora. Las azafatas se caían para todos lados y la voz del capitán desde la cabina de mandos sonó de esta forma:

-_Pasajeros, su atención por favor… Estamos experimentando una serie de turbulencias… Rogamos que mantengan la calma y que… ¿QUE DIABLOS ES ESO? _

Se produjo un sonido ahogado, como de gritos en la cabina y luego, un fuerte estruendo. Todo mundo gritó, aterrorizado, cuando la parte delantera del avión fue arrancada de cuajo y el aire de la noche penetró como un huracán en el interior del vehículo aéreo, sumiendo a todos en un pánico demencial.

En mitad de ese pandemonium (mientras el avión se precipitaba en picado a la tierra) distinguí que alguien se me acercaba. Era lo mas raro que vi jamás, ya que el sujeto en cuestión no parecía afectado por lo que estaba ocurriendo…

Se trataba de un individuo alto, joven, de cabellos negros y rizados. Vestía una gabardina oscura, la cual, ondeaba como una capa bajo el atronador viento huracanado.

El sujeto se paró cerca de donde yo me sostenía como podía y me dirigió una sonrisa sardónica.

…Fue entonces que me percaté de que no era humano…

Sus ojos eran los de una serpiente. Siempre con esa sonrisa demencial en sus labios, me tendió una mano, aparentemente, tranquilo…

-Bueno, Federico… Es un gusto conocerte… Al fin.

Iba a replicar algo, pero entonces supe a quien tenia delante de mí…

Mefistófeles, el Ángel Caído… El Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

Eso fue lo poco que pude saber, ya que al final, el avión se estrelló y explotó con la fuerza de miles de bombas juntas…

* * *

Siempre soñé como seria volar.

Cuando recobré la conciencia, lo primero que me llamó la atención, fue verme rodeado de nubes. Entonces, me di cuenta de mi situación… Me hallaba sostenido por alguien que me había levantado con una facilidad increíble, como si yo fuera un gran bebé.

Ese alguien era Mefistófeles. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, me di cuenta de que me cargaba, mientras volaba con la ayuda de un par de grandes alas negras que le sobresalían por la espalda.

-Veo que ya te has despertado- dijo, mirándome.

-Estoy soñando- dije.

Se rió ante aquello y su risa se me antojó glacial.

-No, no estas soñando… **Esto es bien real**.

-¿Dónde esta el avión?

-Me temo que a dos mil kilómetros en el piso… Se estrelló como una piedra.

-P-Pero… ¿Y los pasajeros?

-Muertos… Ningún sobreviviente oficial, creo.

-T-Tú… ¡Tú hiciste que el avión se estrellara!- le increpé.

Volvió a reírse, pero no me respondió. Sacudió las alas negras y rápidamente el vuelo se terminó cuando me depositó suavemente sobre una montaña enorme, en alguna parte del mundo.

Mefistófeles descendió a mi lado y las alas que tenia desaparecieron. Volvía a presentárseme como un humano, completamente, salvo por los feroces ojos de serpiente.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Himalaya… Supongo que sabes que es la mas alta del mundo.

Me maree un poco, pero comprendí que me hallaba en completa merced de aquel nefasto ente.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

Mas risas de su parte. Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó una pierna (enfundada en una bota de cuero) sobre una saliente de roca.

-Que te arrodilles y me adores- dijo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Es broma!- dijo y rió- En realidad, estoy aquí por ti… para darte esas preciadas respuestas al por qué de tu existencia.

Me quede mudo, incapaz de responderle.

-Si, es verdad, yo tengo las respuestas, querido amigo- aseguró- Y voy a dártelas…

-¿A cambio de que?- inquirí.

-Oh, de poco, en realidad… Una suma mínima, por cierto.

Tragué saliva y mire a mi alrededor. Era de noche y no tenia escape. ¡Estaba a su merced, en la montaña mas alta del mundo!

-¿Qué cosa?

Mefistófeles sonrió y acercó su bello rostro juvenil hasta casi rozar el mío.

-Que escribas un libro… **SOBRE MÍ.**

Por primera vez desde que me embarqué en esta aventura sobrenatural, experimenté una emoción que nunca antes había sentido, ni en mi vida de mortal, ni en mi existencia de vampiro…

…_**Un pánico atroz… **_

**FIN… (Por ahora) **


End file.
